


I would rather fall backwards and forget everything

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le habían roto el corazón pocas personas, tan pocas veces que podía contarlas con los dedos de su mano derecha. Louis siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo, sin proponérselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would rather fall backwards and forget everything

**Author's Note:**

> "¿puedes hacer una respuesta-fic de como pudo haber sido la pregunta de este anon? "anon 2: no se pero pienso que harry alguna vez le rompió el corazón a louis y louis lo perdonó. *turespuesta* puede ser. o quizá fue al revés."" quizá fue al revés. porque para mi la rotura de un corazón no tiene por qué ser tan literal y obvia. 
> 
> y porque aparentemente nunca me voy por lo convencional.

oli le agradaba. oli era genial y pelirrojo y su humor era parecido al de louis. su presencia nunca le había causado ningún tipo de resquemor. de hecho, harry podría decir que se llevaba bastante bien con todas las amistades de louis, y no era como si fuera algún tipo de cosa que se obligara a hacer. louis tenía amigos que conocía desde que era pequeño y harry simplemente no encontraba en sí mismo esforzarse a entablar conversaciones con ellos. ese tipo de amistades que tenía louis sólo buscaban una manera de ridiculizar su trabajo y reducirlo a alguien que sólo se trataba de lo que tenía dentro de sus pantalones y harry odiaba eso. lo odiaba,  _lo odiaba_. 

oli y stan eran diferentes, y otro par que veía ocasionalmente también, aunque si harry lo pensaba mejor, la mayoría de los amigos de louis eran idiotas con un ego más grande que sus cabezas. y harry no lo entendía, no entendía por qué eran así, no entendía por qué louis era amigo de ellos para empezar, pero imaginaba que eran de la clase de amigos que sólo estaban ahí porque los conocía desde que era un niño y sólo estaban ahí porque ahí era donde debían estar, era como un trato que habías firmado desde antes que supieras en qué te estabas metiendo. no importaba demasiado ahora por qué estaban ahí y por qué louis continuaba rodeándose de esa clase de personas. probablemente sólo era cortesía de louis. quizá simplemente no tuvo suerte con la elección que hizo años atrás y era demasiado amable como para cortar lazos entre ellos. 

a harry le sucedía eso con frecuencia. louis le decía que confiaba demasiado fácil en los demás.  _"te esfuerzas en ver lo bueno en todos, y en tu situación te recomendaría ver lo peor en ellos antes de decidir confiar en ellos, ya sabes, esos son los amigos que se quedan, los que eres capaz de elegir a pesar de sus errores y prioridades"_. a harry le había pasado eso demasiadas veces como para poder contarlas, pero nunca se lo admitiría a louis porque quería demostrarle que era lo suficientemente grande e inteligente en esa área para que dejara de preocuparse y de pensar lo peor de cada persona que se acercaba a harry. sólo estaba siendo protector, y era normal, louis era protector con todos; más con unos que con otros, pero no todos los que se acercaban a él tenían en mente explotarlo y usarlo para ganar sus quince minutos de fama. 

aunque si tres de cada cinco demostraba que eso era justamente lo que estaban buscando, harry no se lo comentaba a nadie. eran errores que aprendería a evitar con el tiempo. 

fuera como sea, oli le había agradado desde el momento que louis los había presentado. se podía confiar en oli, podían ser ellos mismos sin temor a que los fuera a vender, y a pesar de que harry no se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo,  _de verdad_  conocerlo, había confiado en que era un buen amigo para louis. 

error.

no. 

la idea había sido de louis, de la misma forma que quiso ayudar a stan con los segmentos en el 1d day, de la misma forma que se propuso llevar con ellos de gira a five seconds of summer, de la misma forma que había querido ayudar a todos, louis un día sugirió que oli podía ser una clase de asistente para ellos. oli sabía otras cosas que podían hacerlo necesario en los shows, así que aceptaron su propuesta y harry de verdad creyó que sería una buena idea tenerlo con ellos, porque eso significaba que louis tendría a alguien que lo haría sentir en casa mientras harry pasaba a saludar a sus amigos, y a hacer nuevos amigos con la esperanza de ampliar sus conexiones para tener asegurado su futuro ahí. 

louis debía hacerlo también, pensaba harry, pero louis no era muy sociable con gente nueva y de todos modos ambos venían juntos en el mismo paquete. cuando sabía que podía confiar en alguien sabía que no sería un problema cuando agregara a louis a los planes, sabía que nadie diría nada. 

oli había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo con louis, y harry no lo había hecho. no sentía como si se estuviera apartando de ellos tampoco. los veía todos los días antes de los shows y después también. a veces dormía en el mismo hotel que ellos, algunos días todos estaban encima del uno y el otro las 24 horas del día y harry simplemente necesitaba tener un respiro de rostros nuevos. 

quizá ese había sido su error, tal vez no había sido culpa de nadie, tal vez simplemente había sucedido, tal vez había sido inevitable que sucediera, tal vez no hubiera sucedido en absoluto si harry hubiera pasado más tiempo ahí. 

en un espacio de cuatro meses todo había cambiado, no solamente entre ellos, sino entre los demás también. la dinámica que había entre ellos se había vuelto algo toxica. 

harry no era el único que disfrutaba de conocer gente nueva. oli también disfrutaba de salir y hacer sus propias conexiones, aunque no fuera con el mismo propósito por el que lo hacía harry. 

"conozco a  _alguien_ ”, había dicho oli y zayn había lucido entusiasmado con la idea al igual que louis. harry confiaba en ellos y le daban su espacio así que harry les dio el suyo. 

un par de noches después harry había llegado y había encontrado a niall, zayn y louis fumando marihuana mientras oli lucía totalmente realizado consigo mismo. 

harry había fingido una sonrisa, preguntando: “ahora fuman hierba entonces?”. había abierto un espacio entre zayn y louis, se había sentado entre ellos, había quitado el cigarrillo de los dedos de louis y le había dado una calada, quizá para hacerles ver que estaba totalmente bien con la idea. luego había tocado los hombros de louis y había regresado a su habitación tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. 

no era la primera vez que lo hacían de todos modos, pero definitivamente había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que harry se olvidara que una vez lo habían hecho. 

harry pasaba el tiempo afuera y no veía qué sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, pero pasaron los días y las semanas y cuando harry estaba ahí, eran más los días que los encontraba bebiendo o fumando que los que simplemente los encontraba jugando videojuegos. 

oli siempre estaba con ellos, por supuesto. oli bien podría haber ocupado su lugar. no le importaba demasiado, harry prefería estar fuera viviendo sin estar intoxicado que estar ahí y verlos tratando de— tratando de probar algo, tal vez. 

lo peor era que el hecho de que harry temiera hablarlo con louis, incluso simplemente preguntarle si eso iba a ser algo que harían regularmente, le hacía ver que habría problemas de una manera u otra. a harry no le agradaba el ambiente que había cuando la mayoría de ellos estaba bajo la influencia de lo que sea, no eran ellos mismos, no eran graciosos, no eran entretenidos, no parecían un grupo con el que a harry le gustaría estar. no le gustaba fingir sus sonrisas y risas, no le gustaba fingir que estaba de acuerdo con eso tampoco. 

así que harry salía, pensando que quizá esa era la forma en la que ellos disfrutaban de su tiempo libre y pensando en que debía respetar eso. eran más los que preferían fumar y beber y hacer cosas estúpidas entre ellos que los que preferían volver a tener un ambiente sano y casi aburrido entre los cinco después de todo, así que harry trató de convencerse de que el que estaba en el lado equivocado era él. 

a nadie parecía importarle lo que hacían los demás, pero eso podría deberse a que sabían en qué lugar hacerlo y cuándo hacerlo. a pesar de que había bebés entre ellos, no había escuchado ningún tipo de queja por nadie. 

tal vez harry se estaba volviendo aburrido y anticuado. 

**

antes de que empezaran su tour por australia le fue inevitable notar que louis siempre estaba cansado, de mal humor o enfermo. esos fueron días en los que harry procuraba volver para dormir a su lado y ver qué andaba mal. louis le decía que no había nada especialmente mal en ese momento al punto en el que lo hiciera sentir físicamente enfermo. louis le decía que a veces lo echaba de menos, pero que estaba feliz de que harry estuviera disfrutando su tiempo haciendo lo suyo. 

"mientras no me rompas el corazón", le había dicho una ocasión desde su cama. harry estaba sentado con una mano sobre la pierna de louis, moviendo su pulgar, acariciándolo. 

"por qué lo haría?", había preguntado con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo de todos modos. 

"no sé. a veces soy un idiota, a veces tu eres un idiota, a veces todos somos unos idiotas y creemos que debemos vivir en el momento haciendo cosas de las que podríamos arrepentirnos después, pensando que son una muy buena idea cuando las estamos haciendo"

"estás hablando de alguien más? tienes miedo que me acueste con alguien que no seas tu?", le preguntó harry casi con gracia. 

"siempre es bueno tenerlo en mente"

harry quitó su mano de la pierna de louis y se sentó en la cama más recto.

"cómo es bueno tener eso en mente?", le preguntó, serio. 

louis tomó su mano y la volvió a poner sobre su pierna. 

"no me gusta darte por sentado, nunca es bueno hacerlo, cierto?"

oh. 

bueno. 

"con quién crees que me acostaré de todos modos? tengo a cal haciendo de niñera conmigo"

"lo tienes, es cierto"

"y tu tienes a oli", señaló harry sonriendo pero sintiendo incomodidad al tocar el tema. "no te acuestes con oli entonces"

louis lució escandalizado por un momento. luego hizo un gesto de asco al pensarlo.

"anotado"

harry entró al baño dejando a louis en la cama. cuando estuvo dentro se observó en el espejo, pensando. 

había otras maneras de romper el corazón. no necesariamente tenían que dormir con otra persona que no fuera ellos para hacerlo. louis había estado rompiendo de a poco el suyo con sus acciones. harry lo había pensado, de acuerdo, de hecho harry siempre estaba pensando y alguien le había dicho que nunca era bueno hacerlo con tanta frecuencia, pero harry había estado pensando y había llegado a la conclusión de que louis era el que estaba causando el distanciamiento. 

cuando se sentían lejos el uno del otro a pesar de estar sentados juntos, louis siempre era el que lo arreglaba. él decía que harry era despistado y tendía a pensar que todo estaba normal y que no había nada por arreglar y que no le importaba ser el que lo hiciera. 

ahora harry lo había notado y louis no estaba haciendo nada al respecto. estaba actuando como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera tensión entre nadie y como si desaparecer para fumar con zayn y oli fuera algo totalmente aceptable y normal. 

louis le estaba rompiendo el corazón. lo estaba haciendo de forma inconsciente, así que no podía culparlo completamente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera haciéndolo. 

harry honestamente pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor. primeramente, nadie lo permitiría. y si las cosas de alguna manera se las arreglaban para empeorar harry encontraría una forma para huir lo más lejos posible para no tener que lidiar con eso. 

**

estaban en australia y harry sólo había visto a louis despierto en los shows. 

seguro, louis había estado enfermo y quizá eso lo estaba haciendo dormir más de la cuenta, pero el jetlag tendría que impedírselo, y no lo estaba haciendo. 

"tomó algo para dormir?" le preguntó a zayn, porque si alguien sabía qué diablos hacía louis en todo el día era zayn. ambos eran inseparables desde que oli comenzó a hacer conexiones. eran más unidos ahora que antes, y siempre lo habían sido, pero eso nunca había provocado que harry sintiera enfado, casi celos. 

zayn se encogió de hombros. 

harry suspiró con pesadez, queriendo preguntar  _por qué estás mintiendo, no hay ninguna razón para que mientas sobre esto_ , pero no preguntó nada. cogió sus cosas y salió de ahí. 

**

harry estaba riendo aún sobre algo que le dijo lou mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de louis para ver en qué andaba. 

abrió la puerta aún con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa desapareció. 

zayn y louis estaban dormidos en la misma cama. 

no se estaban tocando. zayn estaba en un extremo y louis estaba en el otro, pero algo no estaba bien en esa imagen. se acercó y movió el pie de zayn para despertarlo, pero no consiguió hacerlo. 

harry salió de la habitación y buscó a oli. 

oli no estaba en ningún lado, así que esperó a que volviera. pasaron dos horas. louis y zayn continuaban durmiendo y nick estaba tratando de convencerlo de que estaba siendo paranoico en sus mensajes.  _"todo está bien, cuándo las cosas no lo han estado entre ustedes dos?"_ , preguntaba, y era cierto. siempre se las arreglaban para que todo estuviera bien.  _"aunque a veces me gustaría que lo pusieras en su lugar si soy honesto"_ , había agregado nick. 

a la primera persona que vio fue a la chica que oli había traído consigo desde LA. abandonó su asiento con rapidez y le preguntó por oli. cuando consiguió una respuesta se dirigió hacia el lugar y de hecho necesitó tomar respiraciones profundas antes de hablar. 

nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo como en ese momento. 

"qué les diste?", le preguntó casi con casualidad, como si estuvieran hablando de algo sin importancia y no de la posibilidad de que louis y zayn hubieran tomado algún tipo de droga. 

"a quién?"

"a louis y zayn"

oli no contestó. 

"esto va a meter en problemas a louis?", preguntó en cambio. 

"depende"

"vas a llamar a la policía?" preguntó, lo cual hizo que harry se acercara más a oli por inercia. debió haber lucido como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo arriesgado, porque oli retrocedió. 

"por qué habría de llamar a la policía?"

"no sé"

"qué les diste?"

"ellos lo pidieron, no fui yo"

"qué les diste?" repitió. "no voy a llamar a nadie, sólo quiero saber qué les diste"

"louis me dijo que no te dijera", respondió oli. "lo siento"

harry no lo hacía a menudo, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para ofrecerle su mirada más decepcionada. 

"lo siento de verdad", insistió oli mientras harry regresaba a la habitación donde estaban louis y zayn. 

se recargó contra la pared y observó a su alrededor en busca de algo que le diera respuestas. quería irse de ahí también, pero no se atrevía a abandonar la habitación por temor a que algo sucediera. no quería decirle a nadie tampoco porque no quería meterlos en problemas si lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo en efecto estaba sucediendo. 

el tiempo pasó y harry optó por sentarse en el suelo de manera que la imagen de louis no se saliera de su campo visual. 

zayn despertó primero. harry había abandonado la habitación para ese entonces en un par de ocasiones. 

"qué hora es?" preguntó zayn. 

"8pm"

zayn se restregó el rostro entre sus manos, se puso de pie, caminó hacia el baño, regresó a la habitación, cogió sus cosas y salió de ahí. 

harry soltó otro suspiro lleno de cansancio, decepción y enojo. 

se sentó en la cama, tomó el rostro de louis entre sus manos y trató de despertarlo. 

"louis. despierta"

lo abofeteó con delicadeza para probar si podía sentir el tacto en sus mejillas. 

"louis, vamos"

louis despertó y le dio la espalda para continuar durmiendo. 

"louis". repitió. "creo que debemos hablar"

"mañana". respondió louis con su voz echa un desastre por su resfriado. 

"me prometes que mañana hablaremos?", preguntó. 

"lo prometo", dijo apresando uno de los brazos de harry entre los suyos. harry quedó inclinado hacia louis y se mantuvo en esa posición pensando en miles de cosas antes de que su paranoia ganara sobre él y comenzara a revisarle los brazos a louis en busca de señas. de algo. de lo que sea. 

no había nada. 

**

louis se estaba perdiendo entrevistas. 

tenía la excusa de su resfriado, por supuesto, pero harry sabía que había más detrás de eso. todos lo sabían, y harry se dio cuenta que cuando se trataba de alguien que de verdad le importaba, podía fingir estar bien y como si no deseara desaparecer y regresar a casa para no poder ser testigo de lo que sea que estuviera queriendo lograr louis. 

habían sido pastillas aquella ocasión. no había podido dormir por el cambio de horario y se sentía cansado y con sueño y desesperado, así que oli les había conseguido algo a él y zayn. 

ahora era otra cosa. 

harry había encontrado las jeringas en el contenedor de la basura. 

"desde cuando las estás usando?" le había preguntado. louis se había quedado ahí, sentado con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia el piso, casi avergonzado. bien, había pensado harry. 

luego había unido el día desde que louis decidió volver a usar calcetas. louis odiaba usarlas, y debió haber sido algo raro cuando louis empezó a pedirlas y comprarlas. 

"oh dios mío". 

"qué?"

harry se acercó a louis con rapidez, tomó su pierna en contra de la voluntad de louis. louis quería alejarlo. lo empujó con fuerza pero harry estaba viendo rojo. harry lo forzó contra el colchón, cogió su pierna, quitó la calceta y miró ahí lo que había estado buscando en sus antebrazos aquella noche. 

"oh dios mío", repitió con incredulidad, alejándose de louis como si su aura le quemara. 

"harry—"

"no."

"harry, no te pongas así, no es—"

harry salió de la habitación. salió del hotel. tomó un taxi y se alejó lo más que pudo. conoció gente nueva, salió a pasar el rato con la primera persona que contestó sus mensajes. mantuvo su cabeza ocupada. 

rechazó todas las llamadas de louis. 

no quería regresar al hotel, no quería verlo a él ni a nadie que pudiera hablar del tema en ese momento. 

**

regresó y odió ser tan transparente. los miembros del equipo del grupo que harry sabía que no podía confiar en ellos, que sólo se acercaban para preguntar cosas invasivas, fueron los primeros que notaron que algo estaba mal. y eso casi lo hizo reír. 

le preguntaron que si todo estaba bien. harry les dijo que sí. uno de ellos se quedó con él, e insistió en el tema. harry le dijo que se había acostado con alguien más y que louis estaba molesto. de alguna manera esa respuesta se le hacía menos importante que lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. quizá no debió haberle dicho que se había acostado con otra persona, porque ahora todos creerían que lo había hecho, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. 

harry sonrió con tristeza, luego se rió a carcajadas porque nadie tenía idea. el idiota a su lado pensaba que era un niño inocente que confiaba en el primer imbécil que se acercaba fingiendo preocupación. todo era tan falso en ese momento. 

harry continuó riéndose hasta que lo dejaron solo. 

cuando entró a la habitación louis estaba ahí. lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a harry y abrazarlo. 

"estás enojado? por favor no estés enojado conmigo, por favor no lo estés"

harry lo apartó tratando de no ser tan obvio. 

"no estoy enojado contigo, no"

"no?"

"estoy decepcionado"

louis retrocedió, se llevó una de sus manos a su boca y empezó a morderse las uñas.

"oh dios. eso es peor"

"me mentiste"

"no lo hice"

"ah no?"

"no, sólo— omití algunas verdades"

harry se acercó más a la puerta para poder salir cuando necesitara hacerlo sin que louis pudiera evitarlo. 

"no hagas eso". le pidió harry con enfado.

"qué cosa?"

"no trates de hacerte el listo, no lo hagas ahora mismo. me mentiste. no me dijiste que lo estabas haciendo, eso es mentir"

"no pensé que sería importante", dijo, lo cual hizo que la mano de harry viajara a la manija de la puerta por detrás de su espalda. 

"cómo no va a ser importante, louis? acaso estás escuchándote ahora mismo?"

"harry—"

"imagina si fuera yo. imagina que fuera yo en tu lugar"

"no"

"imagina que me he estado inyectando heroína en mis malditos pies y no te he dicho nada al respecto"

louis se sentó en la cama, se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un momento. 

"lo siento"

"no me pidas disculpas a mi, piensa en lo que tu mamá diría si—"

"no te atrevas". lo interrumpió louis con amenaza. harry soltó la manija de la puerta. 

"tienes cuatro hermanas, louis, cómo terminaste aquí?"

"no te atrevas a decirle. mi mamá no tiene por qué saber, nadie tiene por qué saber"

"estás seguro?"

"si le dices algo te juro que—". louis se interrumpió a sí mismo. sus ojos lucían delirantes. 

"qué?"

louis se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y se estaba abrazando a sí mismo. 

"no lo hagas"

"qué harás si le digo?"

"no me hagas decirlo"

"me dejarás por tratar de hacer algo bien?"

louis respiró con profundidad, pensativo. 

"no entiendes", dijo finalmente. 

"qué es lo que no entiendo? para mi es bastante claro. tu y zayn empezaron a usar drogas y ahora necesitan ayuda, es así de fácil"

"no hagas esto"

"no voy a permitir que continúes haciéndolo"

harry se dio la vuelta y cogió la manija. la puerta se abrió un poco antes de ser cerrada con fuerza a causa de las manos de louis. 

"esto no se trata sobre ti, así que no te atrevas a querer controlar esto." dijo louis con voz fría a su lado. "es mi vida y haré lo que quiera con ella"

harry frunció el ceño y lo miró como si no lo conociera. 

"qué?"

"no trates de controlarme, harry"

"pero no te das cuentas que lo que estás haciendo puede perjudicarte a ti y a todos los que se preocupan por ti? dios. louis. no tiene sentido nada de lo que estás diciendo, escuchate."

"estoy bien. no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito la ayuda de nadie"

harry negó con su cabeza e intentó salir. louis no quitó sus manos de la puerta y harry estaba entrando en pánico porque sentía que ya no conocía a louis. no sabía de lo que era capaz. louis lo estaba mirando con disculpa, pero también había advertencia en sus facciones. 

"no le digas a nadie, estoy bien, lo prometo"

"estás siendo tan egoísta" le dijo harry tratando de no derramar lágrimas, tratando que su voz no temblara demasiado. 

"cómo es que estoy siendo egoísta?", preguntó louis descansando su frente contra la puerta, rehusándose a dejarlo salir. 

"no estás pensando en nadie más que en ti, no estás pensando en lo que esto significa para nuestra relación, o para tu familia."

"no veo por qué podría significar algo, esto es mío y no se interpondrá de ninguna manera entre nosotros"

"lo está haciendo ahora", dijo harry con amargura. 

louis apuñó sus manos contra la puerta. 

"eso es porque vives en este mundo donde crees que todo tiene que estar bien, que todo tiene que estar perfecto. pero sabes qué, harry, tengo noticias para ti, a veces las cosas no están bien, a veces las cosas se salen de control, a veces todo está mal y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo, bienvenido al mundo real"

harry negó con su cabeza. 

"tan complicado es para ti dejar de hacerlo?"

"no tengo por qué, no le está haciendo daño a nadie"

harry apretó su mandíbula. 

"dios. acaso estás escuchando una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo?"

"por qué tienes que hacerte la maldita victima todo el tiempo, harry?" preguntó louis con odio en su voz. "por primera vez en tu puta vida deja de juzgar lo que hago y lidia con ello"

harry trató de abandonar la habitación una vez más. no pudo. 

"quiero salir, déjame salir"

louis no se apartaba de la puerta. y harry entendía en parte por qué continuaba ahí. louis quería que lo entendiera, que dijera, de acuerdo, ocupas dormir, eso te da tranquilidad y comodidad y te hace sentir bien en algún enfermo sentido, no me afecta, no es mi cuerpo el que está recibiendo el daño. pero sí le afectaba y no podía actuar como si no le importara sólo para dejar de discutir con louis. tenía que hacerle ver que estaba mal. 

"déjame salir, louis"

"todavía me amas?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. 

harry suspiró y apretó sus labios. 

"todavía te amo, sí"

louis le sonrió con tristeza y algo de culpa. harry rogó porque louis no pudiera notar que su corazón estaba casi completamente roto por su culpa, luego lo dejó salir. 

**

louis había perdido peso. y louis dormía demasiado. louis lo evitaba porque creía que si harry no lo miraba creería que no continuaba haciéndolo. 

pero la cosa era que, harry no necesitaba mirarlo o revisar sus pies para saber que continuaba usando. louis no lucía saludable. su cabello y su piel se veía seca y opaca, como si se pudiera rasgar con facilidad. 

johannah había llamado para preguntar si todo estaba bien porque incluso ella en otro continente había notado el cambio. harry le dijo que estaba trabajando en ello, no le dijo exactamente qué era, pero tampoco le mintió diciendo que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse. 

louis no lo notaba, pero harry regresaba a la habitación todas las noches y dormía a su lado. despertaba y abandonaba la habitación antes de que louis se diera cuenta, porque harry tenía la esperanza de que la idea de que estaban mal las cosas entre ellos lo haría al menos considerar la idea de detenerse.

"me estás rompiendo el corazón, louis", le decía al cuerpo de louis en la cama. no podía oírlo, harry lo sabía. pero necesitaba decírselo antes de explotar.

**

la respuesta al rumor de harry siendo infiel llegó antes de lo que harry se esperaba. louis se acercó a él para preguntar a qué se debía eso. harry le habló sobre eso, y hubo un momento entre ellos donde todo parecía normal otra vez. 

harry no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, así que le habló pensando en que nada iba a cambiar pronto.

"me quedaré con ben o nick cuando regresemos a londres"

louis contuvo la respiración luciendo aterrado. 

"estás seguro?", preguntó.

harry asintió. 

"porque sabes.. voy a arreglar esto", prometió louis con ansiedad.

harry volvió a asentir.

"okay"

**

louis no lo arregló del todo, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo y eso era lo que importaba. 

las cosas en tokyo eran mucho mejor que en australia. louis no se escondía con zayn para drogarse juntos. quizá era el ambiente. siempre que estaban en tokyo las cosas entre ellos eran más relajadas. entre los cinco, no sólo entre él y louis.

fue un proceso lento, y cuando regresaron a londres las cosas no estaban del todo controladas, pero el pecho de harry no se sentía comprimido las 24 horas del día, y ahora sus risas no eran forzadas. 

planearon un par de días en LA y no ayudó el hecho de que la abuela de louis falleciera cerca de esos días. pero eso lo superaron también. 

al final del día nick tenía razón. ambos siempre se las arreglaban para hacer las cosas bien. 

quizá louis tenía el poder de romper su corazón de formas que harry no creía posibles, quizá debía aterrarse con la idea, pero era feliz con louis. no se sentía completo sin él. no podía ver una vida sin él.  _louis era su persona_. louis era a quien amaba, y un par de obstáculos no arruinarían o cambiarían eso. 

no todo podía ser perfecto, pero si harry y louis se esforzaban lo suficiente quizá podían cambiar eso.

lo habían probado una y otra vez durante tres años después de todo.


End file.
